Never Better
by solasity81
Summary: Shiroe has been overworking himself and everyone gets worried! A quick little fluffy drabble about a pairing I really like and wish would happen more often! Hope you enjoy!


It had been one long day. Heck, it had been one really long week. The Round Table Alliance had been working to keep the city safe, doing paper working, organizing hunting parties and trades, planning for an up-coming festival (Marielle!) and many more things. Shiroe had practically locked himself in his office doing nothing than paperwork and research. Naotsugu, Akatsuki, Marielle and Henrietta, along with the other members of Log Horizon were getting quite worried about him. It eventually came to the point were they knew they would have to do something to make sure the enchanter got more sleep than he probably was.

It was a "secret" Round Table meeting, basically everyone was there but Shiroe, to discuss what they could possibly do so the man wouldn't keel over from sleep deprivation at some point.

"We need to do something!"

"I'll have to agree with Marielle on this one, Shiroe needs to take some sort of break! And I don't want his overworking tendencies to transfer to my sweet little Akatsuki!" You could probably guess you said that one.

"I can't really believe I'm saying this, but I agree with them. Shiroe does usually over work himself" Surprisingly it was Isaac who said that.

"What can we do though? Should we drug him? Get someone to cast a spell so he sleeps?" Marielle commented.

A voice from the corner of the room spoke up, someone they had forgotten was here. "I know Shiroe, how about I try talking to him?" Krusty said.

"Alright! Krusty will be try number 1, if his method doesn't work we'll move to step 2 which is drugging Shiroe!" Marielle shouted!

With that the Round Table was dismissed and Krusty made his way over to the Log Horizon Guild building. He quickly walked up the stairs, his armor having been removed in favor of some light clothing hours ago, and knocked on the office door.

 _"It's open"_

Krusty opened the door and was not entirely surprised to see him hiding behind stacks of paperwork and books.

Hearing the door open and the close caused Shiroe to look up. "Huh? Krusty? What do you need?"

"What, I can't just visit my handsome, hard-working boyfriend?" Yes-they were dating and yes-no one else knew. They wanted to keep that as something just for themselves and while it sucked that they couldn't really do anything in public they both managed to deal with it. That simple statement caused Shiroe's cheeks to redden and for a small smile to appear on his face.

"Seriously though,, everyone is worried that you have been working to hard. You probably know you should get sleep but you're just too stubborn, am I correct?"

"uhh...of course you are. I'll see about getting some sleep tonight." Shiroe shrugged when he said this,he would honestly try but he knew it would be pointless. He hasn't been able to sleep for longer than 4 hours in weeks...perhaps months.

"Nope, I am dragging you to bed right now and I am going to watch you fall asleep and make sure you stay asleep. Got it?"

That only drew out a mumbled "fine" and caused Shiroe to look down at his desk.

"Come on, let's get you to bed so you can experience actual sleep and not a bare-minimum." Walking closer to Shiroe and before Shiroe even knew what Krusty was doing, he found himself in the mans arms being carried.

"HE-HEY?! Krusty! What are you doing?! Let me down?!" Shiroe continued to struggle even though he knew it would probably be pointless. Krusty carried him through the hall until they got to Shiroe's room, which has pretty much hidden on that floor. Next thing he knew, he was being tossed on his bed and then before he registered anything that was going on, Krusty had shut the door and gotten in the bed with him. Krusty had gotten under the blankets and used his right arm to wrap around Shiroe's waist and pull him into his chest. Almost immediately Shiroe's head went to his shoulder. Shiroe had already started to relax and felt his eyes start to close. This was the most comfortable he had been his entire life. he felt the taller man place a kiss on his forehead which caused him to smile.

"How are you? Feeling better already? Comfortable?" Krusty asked, laughing to himself about that last one as he was clearly able to see Shiroe curling up to him in his arms.

"Never better" Shiroe replied contently, with the smile still on his face as he fell asleep along with Krusty.


End file.
